


The Magicless Bullet

by WilliamTheB



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamTheB/pseuds/WilliamTheB





	The Magicless Bullet

Somewhere deep, she probably started believing it the moment the glass broke.  
  
It wasn’t until later that it became conscious.  Maybe when she froze time around Warren’s mechanical doodad, or stopped the spider demon in mid-air.  
  
There’s no way.  She couldn’t have known Warren would be outside, or predicted that improbable trajectory.  She wasn’t even _watching_.  And, hello, abstinence!  Even with her full attention and powers, it’d be arrogant to think she....  
  
Years afterward, though, she would still awake in a cold sweat, lightning crackling between her fingers, thinking:  
  
If only she’d been ready, she could have stopped the bullet.


End file.
